User blog:Deathblade 100/Truth, Order and Magic: The Istari (LoTR) vs The Angiris Council (Diablo)
Angels and wizards are among two of the most recognised creatures in fantasy in both books and video games. So today, I'm going to put two five member orders that will do anything they can to achieve their goals, no matter what the cost. The Istari- the band of five Maiar, that defend Middle Earth from the forces of Sauron and Mordor. VS. The Angiris Council- the group of five Angels, that waged an eternal War against the Prime Evils and the Burning Hells. WHO…IS…DEADLIEST? To find out the history of war and modern science collide, as we test the weapons and tactics used by these instruments of war. We dissect their strengths and weaknesses and file them in for an all new battle to the death. It’s no rules, no safety, no mercy. It’s a duel to the death as we find out who is the Deadliest Warrior. Angiris Council: The Angiris Council was the ruling body of the High Heavens. It was made up of five archangels, each one embodying one of the aspects of Anu, the first being in creation and the embodiment of the side of light. The five members were: Imperius, the archangel of Valor, Auriel, the archangel of Hope, Itherael, the archangel of Fate, Tyrael , the archangel of Justice and the eldest of all angel kind, Malthael, the former archangel of Wisdom and later angel of Death. After the Worldstone was stolen by Inarius and the subsequent discovery of Sanctuary and the Nephalem, the Council voted to see what the fate of the new world and its inhabitants would be. As it happened, the world was spared from destruction with a 3-1 vote in favor of keeping the world. After the discovery of Sanctuary, the Council's membership diminished dramatically when Malthael left the Heavens and later, after coming to blows with Imperius over the High Heavens' inability to work with the human race, Tyrael, who tore his wings off and fell, as a mortal, to Sanctuary as the 'Falling Star'. The remaining Council later survived an attack by the Prime Evil, Diablo, when the Burning Hells invaded Heaven itself. After the defeat of the demon, the Council later argued over what the fate of the Black Soulstone was going to be. However the decision was taken out of their hands when the Soulstone was stolen, first by Tyrael and the newly reformed Horadrim and later Malthael, the latter of whom would later use it against Sanctuary in an attempt to finish the Great Conflict by destroying humanity. |-| Leader= Imperius Over the aeons of the Great Conflict, Imperius trod where other angels dared not. When the war turned in Heaven's favor he was always the first to spearhead the most daring assaults into the Burning Hells. When Hell's legions lay siege to the High Heavens, it was Imperius who rallied his fellow angels to action, always the first to storm out of the Diamond Gates and charge headlong into the scattering armies of Hell. It is written that in one of Imperius's invasions of Hell, Solarion (his spear, forged by Imperius in the heart of a dying star) felled so many demons that rivers of blood flowed throughout the seven realms of the Great Evils. By Imperius's own account, he and Tyrael saved each other's life on the battlefield countless times. Weapon and Abilities Solarion- the Spear of Valor Weaponry Manipulation Teleportation Flight |-| Second in Command= Tyrael As the Archangel of Justice, Tyrael participated in the Great Conflict, and his exploits in battle became the stuff of legend. One such engagement was in battle against demon forces led by Diablo himself. The Lord of Terror was captured, with Tyrael and Auriel pointing out that holding him captive would serve their cause better than slaying the demon outright, knowing that he would return. However, Imperius carried out his own form of justice regardless, slaying the Lord of Terror. In another engagement, Tyrael faced the Lord of Sin, Azmodan. However, a fellow angel, Ardleon, called for aid, and despite being poised to deliver a killing blow to the Lord of Sin, Tyrael came to his comrade's aid. Weapon and Abilities Eld'ruin- the Sword of Justice Flight |-| The Outcast= Malthael Malthael was the former Archangel of Wisdom and the Angel of Death. He is the titular character of the Reaper of Souls expansion of Diablo III. He participated in the Great Conflict between Heaven and Hell. When Sanctuary and the new Human race were discovered by both sides of the Conflict, the Angiris Council called a meeting in how they would deal with the new species. While both Itherael, the Archangel of Fate and Auriel, the Archangel of Hope, argued that the realm and species should remain, Imperius, the Archangel of Valor, declared that it should be destroyed. During the voting, Malthael abstained from the process leaving the deciding vote to Tyrael, the Archangel of Justice, who evidently sided with humanity. After Tyrael destroyed the Worldstone which had been corrupted by the last of the Prime Evils, Baal, Malthael left the High Heavens and went to the Pandemonium Fortress, and after witnessing the actions of humanity and the destruction of the Prime Evil, Diablo by the Nephalem, he decided that humanity was the only powerful demonic force left in existence. After a failed attack on Sanctuary and the High Heavens, Imperius orders the Nephalem to slay Malthael. After encountering him in the Pandemonium Fortress, the Nephalem finally slew the fallen angel in a lengthy fight, but in doing so released Diablo back into the world once more. Weapon and Abilities Twin Shotels Flight |-| The Unknown #1= Itherael As angels were of Anu and Heaven, so too were demons of Hell and Tathamet. And as such, the result was the Great Conflict. Throughout the endless war, Itherael maintained a steadfast dedication to victory. However, he never shared his views on the ultimate fate of the war with his fellow archangel Imperius, but it was recorded that the war would end with Hell's victory. In one battle against the forces of Hell, Itherael was present when the Council succeeded in capturing Diablo after slaying many demons they faced. Though Auriel and Tyrael advised taking the Lord of Terror hostage, a hot-headed Imperius ignored them and slew the Prime Evil outright, allowing him to return later. Itherael remained silent the entire time. Weapon and Abilities ''' Longsword Teleportation Flight |-| The Unknown #2= '''Auriel As with her kin, Auriel fought in the Great Conflict, slaying many demons. There are many tales of her incredible feats in battle, breaching the walls of the Pandemonium Fortress alongside her fellow archangels to wrest the stronghold from Hell's grasp. On one such battlefield within Pandemonium, Auriel fought alongside her fellow council members. Using Al'maiesh, she sent her demon foes sprawling. The Heavenly Host pressed forward, and the demons were sent into retreat. Imperius pressed on ahead however, and confronted Diablo alone, fighting the Lord of Terror to a stalemate until Auriel and her fellow archangels arrived. Using Al'maiesh, Auriel broke the Prime Evil's grasp on her comrade, and, with the aid of Malthael, was able to bind the demon against a slab of stone. Auriel declared that holding Diablo prisoner would turn the tide of war in Heaven's favor, for, as Tyrael pointed out, slaying him would just lead to Diablo being reborn. However, an enraged Imperius, declaring that demonkind could only be dealt with in blood, slew Diablo, an act which Auriel called "sacrilege." Weapon and Abilities Al'Maiesh- the Cord of Hope Healing Flight Istari: In the Undying Lands around TA 1000, Manwë became aware that the spirit of Morgoth's most dedicated lieutenant Sauron was rising in power again, and summoned a council of the Valar to send three messengers to Middle-earth to protect the free peoples and assure them the Valar had not forgotten them. Two Maiar came, Curumo (later known as Saruman) sent by Aulë, and Alatar (Morinehtar), sent by Oromë. Manwë asked where Olórin was, and he came, after returning from a journey. Manwë asked Olórin (later Gandalf) if he would go as the third messenger. Olórin said that he was too weak, and he was afraid of Sauron, however Manwë said that was all the more reason to go, and that he commanded Olórin to go as the third. Then Varda said "Not as the third." Yavanna begged Curumo to take Aiwendil (Radagast), and Alatar took Pallando (Rómestámo) as a friend. They were forbidden to dominate the free peoples of Middle-earth or to match Sauron's power with power. When Saruman, the greatest of the Wizards, disobeyed this injunction, he was cast from the order and banished from Valinor. The Wizards were known by various names, and were arrayed in different colours. Of those who came to Middle-earth, sent by the Valar, five are known, the Heren Istarion (Order of Wizards). After arriving in Middle-earth, the two Blue Wizards apparently went east before the War of the Ring; whether they played a part in the events of that war is currently unknown. (According to Tolkien's letters they may have formed cults for magic worship and practice among the Easterlings.) Radagast the Brown concerned himself mainly with plants and animals, and lived in Mirkwood for many years. Curumo (or Curunir, also known as Saruman) and Olórin spent time with the Free Peoples, the Elves, Dwarves, and Men. Curunir was wise and respected and became head of the White Council in TA 2463. However, he became prideful and jealous of the potential and purity of spirit of Gandalf, who would eventually surpass him in power. Saruman slowly came to betray the original purpose of the Wizards, and sought power for himself. During the War of the Ring he was overthrown, and he was finally killed within sight of Bag End by his tormented servant Grima Wormtongue, who slit his neck after a failed attempt to rule the Shire. Saruman's spirit looked to the West, but was blown away. At the end of the Third Age, the Wizards passed from sight, with the fall of Sauron their work was done. Gandalf passed over Sea with the Last Riding of the Keepers of the Rings. Saruman became a naked spirit, and wandered Middle-Earth forever, since he was banished from Valinor. Radagast stayed in Middle-Earth, tending to the wilderness. The fate of the Blue Wizards is unknown. (from LotR wiki) |-| Leader= Saruman the White Saruman the White, also known as Sharku, Curumo and many others, was a powerful Istari wizard who lived in Middle-Earth during the Third Age, taking a notable role in the War of the Ring. Originally he was known as Saruman the Wise, and was one of the most trusted of Middle-Earth's Istari, but he became swayed by the power offered by the One Ring, and became one of Sauron's most powerful allies, though he secretly plotted to betray his new master and take the power of the Ring for himself. Weapons and Abilites Staff Telekinesis Lightning Fireball |-| Second in Command= Gandalf the Grey Gandalf the White, was an Istar. The Istari (Men called them Wizards) took the form of Men, but possessed much greater physical and mental power. For over 2,000 years, Gandalf worked most faithfully against the rising powers of evil in Middle-earth. Gandalf spent the years between TA 2941 - TA 3001 travelling Middle-earth in search of information on Sauron's resurgence and Bilbo's mysterious ring. He spent as much time as he could in the Shire, however, strengthening his friendship with Bilbo and befriending Bilbo's nephew, Frodo, while simultaneously becoming suspicious of Saruman and his alliegences. Weapons and Abilities Staff Glamdring Telekinesis Lightning Pyrokinesis |-| The Outcast= Radagast the Brown Radagast was originally a Maia of Yavanna the Fruit-Giver named Aiwendil, meaning "bird-friend". He was chosen as one of the Istari who came to Middle-earth in the year TA 1000. Aiwendil, renamed Radagast, meaning "tender of beasts", by the Ñoldor, protects the great forests. He was little concerned with the affairs of Men and Elves but was far more knowledgeable in plants, birds and beasts in the forest. In The Hobbit, Gandalf says that Radagast is his cousin, though this more likely refers to their friendship or the fact that they are both Wizards, and not actual close kinship, except in that they are both Maiar. Weapons and Abilities Staff Healing Telekinesis Lightning |-| The Unknown #1= Alatar the Blue Alatar, also called Morinehtar was an Ainu and an immortal Istar wizard. He travelled to Middle-earth in the Second Age with Rómestámo (Pallando), and they became the Ithryn Luin, or "Blue Wizards". They travelled to the east of Arda, to countries in far eastern Middle-earth such as Rhûn and Khand, where they were sent to stir up rebellions against those serving Sauron. In this, they were successful, and they later returned to Middle-earth in the Third Age and travelled East and South once again, but they never returned to the West after their journey with Saruman. It is possible that they became the founders of secret and magical cults, but their ultimate fate remains unknown. Weapons and Abilities Staff Bow Telekinesis Lightning Pyrokinesis |-| The Unknown #2= Pallando the Blue Before he came to Middle-earth, Pallando was Maia of Oromë the Huntsman. He was taken to Middle-earth at the bidding of Alatar, another Istar who took him as a friend. Pallando and Alatar (known as the Blue Wizards for their sea-blue robes) traveled to the east of Middle-earth with Curumo (Saruman the White) to aid some men and subdue others, primarily the Easterlings and Southrons who worshiped Sauron, and whose numbers were steadily increasing. Saruman later returned to the West, but Pallando along with Alatar stayed behind. Other than this, not much is positively known about Pallando or Alatar, but it is thought that Pallando most likely failed his mission eventually. However, in Tolkien's later years he provided an alternate name for the wizard, Rómestámo, meaning "helper of the East". Here it is thought that rather than fail his mission altogether, Pallando perhaps had the opposite fate, and he and Alatar may have in fact played some crucial role in the War of the Ring and in the victory of the Army of the West, unnoticed but significant. Weapons and Abilities Staff Bow Telekinesis Lightning Pyrokinesis X-Factors Total X-Factors Battle Angiris: Istari: Pandemonium Fortress, Pandemonium A demon screechs as black blood pours from a stab wound in its chest. Tyrael wrenches his sword, El'druin, from the creature's chest before turning back to his fellow Council members: Malthael, Auriel, Itherael and Imperius. As the Council recovered from the brief skirmish with Baal's minions, the sound of fighting filled the air. The five Angels headed further into the Fortress to find the source of the combat. The Angiris Council land in a chamber of the Pandemonium Fortress. As they land, the Council is faced by a group of five old men with staves. Two of them carried a bow and a quiver of arrows, while one of them had a sword at his side. As the two groups faced each other, Pallando and Alatar both knocked arrows to their bows and fired. One of the arrows strikes into ground next to Itherael, the other missed completely. Itherael teleports towards the two Blue Wizards longsword raised, however a thrust from Glamdring punctued the angel's chest. The Archangel of Fate looks down at the glowing wound before collapsing. Imperius raised his spear, Solarion, before ordering the Council to battle. Auriel sent Al'Maiesh forward which wrapped around Pallandro, burning him. As one of the two Blue Wizards collapsed, a bolt of lightning struck Auriel before an arrow pierced the angel's chest. Radagast shuffled towards Pallandro and started to mutter a healing spell before Malthael appeared behind the three wizards, shotels crossed over his chest. Gandalf shouted a warning, seconds before Malthael swung the shotels at Radagast and Alatar, severing their heads. Saruman blasted Malthael with lightning before telekinetically thowing the angel into a wall of the Pandemonium Fortress. The Archangel of Wisdom spread his wings and took flight before, Gandalf threw the angel to the ground before driving Glamdring into his chest. Imperius, filled with rage at the deaths of his colleagues, flew towards the wounded Pallandro and drove Solarion into the wizard's back. As Imperius turned, he notice Gandalf and Saruman engaging Tyrael. Tyrael took to the air, landing on a ledge. Gandalf fired a blast of lightning at the Archangel of Justice forcing Tyrael back to the ground. The two engaged in a brief sword duel before, Tyrael thrust at Gandalf. Tyrael stood shocked as Eld'ruin phased through the wizard, before Gandalf slashed with Glamdring bringing Tyrael to the ground. As the Archange of Justice collapsed, Imperius threw Solarion at Gandalf pinning the wizard to a pillar. Saruman fired a barrage of lighting and fire at Imperius, who promptly flew out of the way. Opening his hand, Imperius raised the various staffs, swords and other weapons in the room and threw them at the white wizard. As Saruman fell to his knees, he looked up in fear before Imperius uttered one final warning: "This is for my friends, Nephalem", before summoning Solarion back to his hand and pinning the wizard to the floor. Imperius looked around at the bodies of his fallen friends before flying back to the Heavenly Host outside. Notes Battle will be 5 vs 5 and set in and around the Pandemonium Fortress. I'm using Malthael as he appears when he's still part of the Council not when he's on his own genocidal mission. In other words, he doesn't possess soul stealing powers or the Black Soulstone. Things to remember: Tyrael's sword, Eld'ruin, cannot harm those that it deems have some righteous intent. On a similar note, Imperius' spear, Solarion, can be summoned into his hand at any time, even when he is disarmed. Votes must have good spelling, punctuation and grammar. Votes must also be at least one paragraph long and readable. Voting ends on the 24th of August. Next Time: NATO’s worst enemies face off; as the African hijackers, the Somali Pirates take on the Islamic terrorists, the Afghani Taliban. Category:Blog posts